The present invention relates to a quick release locking means for a cover, and more particularly to a quick release locking means that allows, for example, a manhole cover to be easily closed onto and released from a manhole ring simply by pushing and pulling some cotters.
As known by everyone, the manhole cover is a thick and heavy member made of metal. The purpose to make the manhole cover so heavy is to ensure tight and firm location of the manhole cover in the manhole ring, so that the manhole cover would not bounce open due to any vibration force transmitted to the manhole cover. However, since a conventional manhole cover does not have any locking means provided therewith for locking it to the manhole ring, it tends to bounce and produce noise whenever a vehicle contacts it. On the other hand, the manhole cover is so heavy that it would need a lot of time and labor to manually remove it from the manhole ring when necessary, such as at the time of maintaining or repairing underground conduit pipes.